


Transparency

by SongsofSecrets



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Experimentation, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Kibana is in his late 40s and Kabu mid 20s, Kibana is sad old man that needs TLC, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofSecrets/pseuds/SongsofSecrets
Summary: AgeSwap!AU- Universe where in-game characters who are younger are now older and vise-versa save for a few key characters that aren't even mentioned."You really ought not lie to me Kibana. If you are, at least be good at it..."A small pout formed on his features. His chest clenched a little and at first, he immediately wanted to say no but stopped himself. There was very little they hid from one another, having infallibly been in sync ever since the first battle they had welcomed the new gym leader of Motostoke
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Transparency

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with another AgeSwap!AU. 
> 
> More character development in this one. I hope you enjoy and please comment! 
> 
> This is for my babe Bea! I I gotchu~♡

"Kiba, sir? Are you alright?" 

_'No.'_

"Mn? Yeah, fit as a fiddle, kid. What's up?"

"Something's off. I know it."

_'Sharp as ever...'_

Tilting his head off the decorative pillows on his bed, the elder dragon looked attentively over his shoulder. At the foot of the bed stood Kabu, youthful as ever— _'Beautiful'_. The man’s hip jutted to the side with his arms crossed over his chest, not buying the faulty words the dragon-trainer spoke earnestly.

"Already headin' to bed, mate?" Raihan asked, an attempt to evade Kabu's prodding by noting the bare porcelain chest with black harem slacks. 

"Well, you've been in here all night and..."

_'You didn't want to be alone.'_

"...Ah, look at you! You're well off to hit the slumber yourself by the looks of it!" 

Raihan chuckled and set his head back down on the pillow. "Nah, I thought I would just chill in here and being scant of clothing ought not to surprise you by now."

A soft noise resonated from behind him that made him grin into the plump pillows. He only sported his indigo-colored briefs, bright orange elastic for the waistband. His back muscles rippled with every flex of the brawny shoulder and turn of the shapely neck. His sleek hair undone, cascading off the side draping on the pillows. The corner of the bed then dipped down, feeling the radiating warmth of the fire-type train crawling over to him.

The young gym leader boldly swung an agile leg over the much larger man, straddling the toned frame. Nimble fingers carefully traced littered scar tissue on the shoulder blades; some of which he recalled was his. The radiant skin twitched to the soft touches, Raihan stifled a pleased grunt, fingers digging into the plush material he white-knuckled.

  
  


Kabu blinked then a smirk formed on his rosy lips, "You really ought not lie to me Kibana. If you are, at least be **good** at it." 

He leaned over to collect the tresses of hair in his graceful hands playing innocent, the Motostoke leader nonchalantly pivoting his hips forward to press the gradually hardening cock flush to the elder dragons lower back. The body below him stiffened, face pressing into the pillows. 

"Stop moving I'm trying to put up your hair!" Kabu growled, feigning to sound annoyed when really he was testing the waters by wriggling his hips a little. If Raihan wasn't going to flat out tell him what was on his mind, then Kabu will be hellbent to compel him.

Leaning over soft pink lips pressed against the Hammerlocke leaders temple, fingers still combing through the long locks, a red hair tie at the ready. Gathering it all up neatly, he gave a mild yank hauling his elder's refined features into view. A snarl of sorts emitted deeply from Raihan's throat but was cut short his a feathery kiss to his cheekbone. 

"You're warm~" Kabu uttered, his hands flipping the tie through charcoal strands making a messy bun. He favored Raihans hair like that, and it didn't get in the way with it tied up and bundled when—

"And you're ornery tonight. I don't think I can—"

"I'm not asking you to" Kabu swiftly interjected hands now free, he flattened his palms down hard on each shoulder blade, sitting up. A head tossed back, a luminescent aquamarine eye narrowed up at him, body tensing again.

Kabu canted his lovely head to the side, a smug smirk gleaming at Raihan. He could see it. The points of the man's cheeks dusting in scarlet, head dipping down once more and there it was— the delicious bite of the lip. Kabu didn't demand an answer; he could see it already as plain as day.

Bending down the fire-type nipped at the nape of the tanned skin before sinking in his teeth. A sharp inhale was heard with the surge of the back below him arching, spinal cord creating pressed friction to the younger man's cock. Kabu released his hold to gasp, saliva dribbling off his tongue. A smile graced his face— it was like taming an actual dragon.

Hands grazing down the sides of the battered frame, the Motostoke lead peppered kisses southward, an extra kiss to every healed wound. And for the lower back? A searing hickey on each dimple, he loved those the most, even if he never said it out loud.

"Lights, Hibana." 

Kabu's head perked up, a small pout forming. His chest clenched a little and at first, he immediately wanted to say no but stopped himself. There was very little they hid from one another, having infallibly been in sync ever since the first battle they had welcomed the new gym leader of Motostoke.

This, however, was one of those exceptions and it pained him. Raihan was notorious, the mighty dragon of Hammerlocke! A larger than life charismatic leader with a wicked bite when it came to battling. Despite not being the champion, Raihan's name carried. Being focused on weather techniques in battle considered him a popular topic in Hoenn between the researchers in the Weather Institute.

Not many got to see what Kabu saw right now. Witnessing the personal insecurities of a man that allowed his chaotic life to slip away from his hands, washed out into the ocean of publicity.

A man who's fierce pride whirled up a sandstorm around his passionate heart to the point when Kabu made the first move; In that battle, in talk...flirtations and in pleasant intimacy, it became a match alone to subdue the mighty dragon.

  
  


"Sizzlipede, look," Kabu mumbled, pulling a compact pen-like object from his harem pants. Pressing a button, a small red laser dot appeared on the floor and in an instant, the insect creature whizzed out from under the bed after it chirping. scaling the wall with the light, the sizzlipede followed and just as planned scuttled across the switch and the lights gradually dimmed. The laser turned off, leaving the small glowing firey creature on the wall searching curiously for it.

"Clever." Raihan rumbled, turning the younger man's attention back to him. His own eyes emitted their own glow similar to the firebug. Kabu smirked, warmth to his prominent cheeks expanding as he shifted himself between the elder dragons thighs. 

"Just one of the aces I hold," He mused idly, his palms brushing along the muscled thighs, thumbs drawing circles into the inside. A contented sigh and Kabu could make out Raihan's head ease into the plush pillows again, body relaxing.

Reaching the lining of the briefs, he gently squeezed Raihan's thighs with explicit instruction. Sluggishly the body around him rose, one leg up and then the next so the sturdy back sloped downwards, his briefs in the air. Eagerly the fire-type trainer took one hand at the waistband and the other slinking around Raihan's waist, groping through the fabrics that earned him a languid groan.

"Mmmn, Kabu. Cinnamon or Cherry?" 

"Cinnamon...why?" 

"Heh. That's my lil' fireball."

Raihan shifted a little, the sound of shuffling in a drawer before it slammed promptly closed. "Reach out your hand." 

Kabu willingly complied, extending out until he felt the brawny hand clasping around his own. A small packet was there as well and after a lingering moment the youthful leader withdrew his hand with the conspicuous object, "What i—"

"Open it and you'll know. You can never say I don't think of ya' when your away~ <3" The dragon trainer teased, earning his prick a firm squeeze as the other commented. "You think of me too much was my argument..."

"Mmnnff!, was it? I ah, I don't recall it as such." 

"Of course you _wouldn't_."

Taking his hand away Kabu opened the small packet and instantly he aroma of cinnamon wafted into the air. Squeezing a little out he thoughtfully rubbed it between his finger and thumb. Is this...!! Slick and oily he instinctively darted his eager tongue out to taste the substance. As expected, _like cinnamon_.

  
  


"You like?" Raihan piped up settling back down with arms reaching over and inching down his briefs until Kabu swatted him away. The younger leader didn't respond immediately, instead preferring to show rather than tell. Continuing steadfastly what the elder had started, his slender hand slid them down until they naturally fell to his knees, leaving Raihan completely exposed for him. Holding out his index and middle finger, the slick substance oozed onto them.

Kabu hummed placing them above the tailbone and sliding downwards in between the crack to tease his initial target. The frame below him shivered and so he did it again, coating the ringed pucker that lies there. Setting the lube down close to him, the younger man used his other hand to spread the cheeks apart. Bending in close, he puffed a breath of hot air against the flesh receiving an excitable whimper. Removing his fingers, a warm tongue took their place, flattening against the constricting ring to run it slowly.

"Ah! F--Fuh, Kabu!" Raihan choked, a shock-wave tingling up his spine. The boy mentioned only hummed, lazily lapping at the hole while his unoccupied hand ducked in between the Dragon-trainers legs to fondle the tightening sacs. He toyed with the idea a time or two but never thought to act on it...at least until tonight.

Using his knees to pin down the toned calves Kabu remained his teasing. Kissing and sucking at the tight hole to relax he proceeded rolling the balls carefully in his hand eliciting throaty rumbles from the mighty dragon's chest.

Raihan spoiled him, against the man's stubborn excuses to deny it; Kabu knew better. At times the Motostoke leader basked in the adoration and attention even though he felt he didn't deserve it. So, what he lacked for in gifts and unconditional smothering he made up for in skills. Skills to make the man below him feel loved. Not the shallow likes and love everyone seemed was sustainable through media and fan-mail, no. He wanted to communicate to him something he could tell the veteran leader hadn't felt in a long time— if ever. To be that one individual who would be remembered even when the gloomiest thoughts plagued those sad, aquamarine eyes.

With a final impassioned kissed he pulled away, moistening his lips to the taste of warming cinnamon. A faint whine sounded from Raihan and playfully Kabu heartily gave his ass a light slap saying in mock surprise, "Oh? But I thought you didn't have the energy tonight, Kibana?" 

_No response._

The Motostoke leader smiled politely picking up the packet to drench his hand in the contents. Rubbing his hands together he cooed lightly, "Or are you still? it was an exhausting week weeding through the bottom tier of trainers after all—"

A leading digit prodded then penetrated the muscled entrance, Raihain's breath hitching, hips pushing back into the finger. "or...perhaps you were too shy?" Kabu continued nonchalantly, pushing the walls inside the warm cavern as his other hand stroked himself lazily. He could feel his elegant neck and cheeks heating up to the revelation of how hard he got to pleasing the dragon trainer with his new ideas. He always liked the small cheery chirps he could stoke out of the larger man. 

"Shy?" Raihan chuckled delightedly waning it down nervously when a second deft finger found its way, legs shimmying wider, "I— ah, Shy is **definitely** not a word to describe a media personage."

A flick on the flexible wrist, both fingers scissored across their target and the owner of them said cooly "Apologies, perhaps that was a poor translation, sir." 

Another swirl, directly prodding the prostate and Kabu let out a pleased purr. The distinctive sound of stressing fabrics to the pleasant panting moan gliding from Raihan's lips filled the void. The hardness between his legs throbbed for more but the young fire-trainer remained composed. 

"You know...I could always sto—"

"Kabu, I swear— hgnnnph, please" Raihan had growled, shoulder blades flexing to rise before a third finger was added. All three stroking that intoxicating sweet spot until the Hammerlocke leader's torso collapsed onto the sheets sputtering words Kabu couldn't make out but assumed were curses. He giggled and leaned forth to attack those dimples right above the elder man's ass. The taste of salt lingered on the skin, he was all lathered up pretty and ready for him.

_Gods if only he had night vision_

What if Rotom...no. I refuse to stoop to Kiba's level he sternly told himself. No matter how bad he wanted to roll over the lovely catastrophe under him and tell him how gorgeous he was. Ignore the embarrassed protests and chide about his old age. Kabu adored every little bit of it and all he wanted to do was show him.

  
  


Withdrawing his hands, wrapped them around each thigh and tugged in the directive. Gradually his hips lowered until the Motostoke leader was able to press his hips flush, his prick nestling into the cleavage both rounded cheeks formed. A quiet sputter of a different language, Raihan pivoting his hips to hear those words an octave louder.

Palms grasping the elder dragons hips, Kabu sunk his driven nails in slowly— painfully gradually forcing himself past the muscled barrier. His torso almost immediately keeled over as he engorged himself in the molten heat inside the slicked cavern. His forehead earnestly pressed into the middle of the muscled back, metallic eyes screwing shut as a moan was ripped from his burning throat.

"S—Shit. Kiba, Even w—work you, you're still ah!"

Raihan snickered, his arms hooked under the pillow and his breath heaving. "It's been ahhh, awhile, eh kid?" 

"No thanks to you." 

"Heh...yeah. I suppose I am guilty..." He trailed off to gasp as Kabu pulled out and thrust back in, clicking his tongue instead of biting.

  
  


Sweat accumulated on his temples, jet-black hair clinging to his face; shakily lifting himself up to pace a steady gait of thrusting in only the tip of his weeping prick to plunging headlong to the shaft. A slur of mewls sung from the man below him, lusting after every blow for more. 

"Hiba— faster, I can— I can take more!"

Kabu would respond sweetly, "I know you can," then jutting himself to stimulate the sensitive bundle of nerves that made the Hammerlocke leader quake violently to the sensation. The most pitiful whimper resonated from Raihan, his eyes seemingly screwed shut for Kabu was unable to see them. He could hear the heavy panting, the hips below him pushing back rebelliously.

His consistent rhythm slowed, leaning forward as a hand gently took hold of the considerably sized member seeping from deliberate neglect. His other arm moved, palm flat on the bed next to a heaving rib cage. Raihan's legs began to tremor as the deft hand palmed the head, thoughtfully rubbing the familiar aches into star-blinding ecstasy. 

"Why do you always do this to yourself Kiba?" Uttered Kabu against a sleek shoulder blade, feathering a passionate kiss.

"Kibana, you're stunning in every way—"

"Kabu..."

The fire-type trainer squeezed, cutting him off with his breath suddenly hitching. Thin fingers coiled and pulled themselves down to the shaft. That weak whimper sounded again and Kabu didn't press any further and instead pumped Raihan. Picking up his rhythm from where he left off. He had practically disregarded his own needs for his pace quickened to match his hand, plunging in with erratic vigor.

Raihan didn't take long after before his entire body shuddered hard, teeth clenching and a groan erupting from his vocal cords. His clenching convulsions made Kabu yelp, nails digging— tearing into the sheet below them. He sheathed himself deep inside Raihan and lurched forward, biting into a shoulder to stifle his own louder outburst from his unexpected climax.

The dragon slurred words into a language of its own, his own seed striping his chest, blissful to enjoy the warmth of the fire-type gush into his cavity. With a few milked spurts, the more considerable man gave way and collapsed back onto the bed, the entirety of his being drenched in boiling sweat. The Motostoke leader's arms quivered as he rode off his own high, though unlike Raihan, Kabu remained dazed in the euphoric state. Raihan rolled over, grimacing a little to his own soiled mess but disregarded it to sit up and scoop the boy in his lap.

His fingers combed through the glossy clipped hair, brushing it away as the fire-type curled into him. cute. The young leader was so warm, radiating like a furnace as he panted off the aftershock, slight hiccups disturbing the peaceful quiet. They sat there coddled for Kabu to finally stir back to life.

Chin tilting up Kabu nuzzled under Raihan's chin, the rough goatee tickling his nose making it crinkle. 

"Bedtime?" Raihan whispered in query, a peck to the ridge of the kid's nose. A breathy response, "Mhmmn."

Silently Raihan allowed Kabu to peel himself away, dragging the blankets back up that had been kicked to the floor.

He himself shuffled back down to lay on his side at the edge of the bed, more than satisfied, yet that doubt within himself proceeded to gnaw at him. Even with Kabu calling him out, instead of opening up he only could shut down. _The kid doesn't need to see that..._

An arm snaked around his chest, beckoning him back slightly to be flush against a more petite frame.

"Kiba—" He heard in the darkness call to him. 

"Hm? You cold already? Ya feel like a meteor landed right behind me." 

"You ruined my side..."

"Ah, Sorry about that, mate" Raihan murmured a hand reaching up to clasp the slighter one.

"eh? oh, N-no it's not that...it's—" He began his face burying into the shoulder blades of the elder dragons back, pressing himself as close as he could.

He never finished his sentence, only pressing a languid kiss on Raihan’s back.

**_Perhaps one day..._ **


End file.
